Battle of Endor
The Battle of Endor is a Lego video that was posted on YouTube on August 2, 2010 and was published on the same day. It is a lego version of the Battle of Endor seen in the Star Wars saga. It was the fith video to be uploaded on scaredycat 1963's channel. It is currently the video that took the longest to make taking 8 months to complete. Plot synopsis The video starts out with Luke and Leia arriving at Endor in a imperial shuttle without the other 4. Luke says that the imperials may not be on the planet, while Leia says to keep looking. After searching more for sighns of the empire, Leia spots a Storm Trooper and a speeder bike. She whispers her find to Luke, who goes over to the right and scares the biker off. He then throws his lightsaber like a boomerang and hits the speeder bike and makes it crash. Leia then notices two other Speeder bikes with Stoorm trooper on them, and Luke then goes and chases them. Leia is left alone for a while until she gets up after hearing some noise in the distance. She finds a Ewok just before a storm trooper comes on a speeder bike. Leia tells the Ewok to hide, and the storm trooper looks for them. While the Storm trooper is still hiding, the Ewok steals the Speeder and shoots down another speeder, killing the imperial riding it. After the event, Leia then meets up with luke and the rest of the gang. While discussing their adventure chewie wanders off and gets them all in a trap. Han and the rest find out they're "are in trouble" with the Ewoks. C3PO then comes out of the group talking about the incident, which causes the Ewoks to bow to him. C3PO correctly guesses that they think he is a god and asks them to come to their village. At the village, C3PO tells them the story of how the Death Star blew up. The village chief then (thinking he is a god) asks him in a song to show the village his "true powers." Luke uses the force to simulate the godlike powers, thus impressing the chief. Luke then privately annouces to Leia he has to leave their group for a while (though secretly wanting to be captured by darth Vader.) Leia says it's okay as long as he returns to the rendezous (in which he does not.) They then met up with two Rebel commandos in order to storm the Imperial bunker. When they arrive there, Han tells R2-D2 to open the doors. In the process of doing so, Leia interupts them to look in her direction. Han says he's too busy to look. When Leia tells him to look again, he looks and finds out there are many Imperials and a AT-ST. Both Rebels and Imperials duke it out for a while, until the Ewoks come and make the Empire to retreat. R2-D2 then opens the Bunker door, revealing controls and only a lone sleeping Death Star trooper. They Their entering wakes up the Death Star trooper asking what is going on. Han tells him (in a gun gesture) to not move. The Rebel commandos set the detonators and leave the Bunker, just as it blows up seconds later. Allusions Gilligan's Island - Leia calls her Ewok friend "Little Buddy." Lego Oregon trail - When Han Solo sees the Imperial troops and AT-ST he says "Holy Oregon trail!" 2001: A Space Odyssey - At 1:33 through 1:34 the Monolith can be seen. Dawn of Ewoks - The Dog-like species is the bait for the Trap the Ewoks set up. Droid E. Cheese's - Jabba the Hutt can be seen at 0:44.